Mistletoe
by Kickin'Karate
Summary: A Christmas one-shot! Late, I know, but still. It was intended more for Kick, but it's got Jace in it too. Happy New Years! :) R&R Rated T just because...


**Happy New Years everybody! :D I'm super excited right now 'cause I think this is the first thing to be published (in Kickin' It ****category anyway) this year! (2013) Wow, such an honor. Thank you *takes a couple of bows* *UPDATE 1/1/13* Yeah, I forgot about the whole 6 hours ahead thing.. Better luck next year, right? ;D**

* * *

"Look at what I found" Grace sang as she pulled something out of a box. She, Kim, and Julie were currently decorating the school's main area with Christmas decor. They had been working on it for a couple of days and were nearly finished. Julie and Kim looked over at Grace and caught sight of what she was twirling between her index finger and thumb. Mistletoe.

Julie hopped to her feet at the sight of it. "Oooh, where should we put it?" She asked, walking over to Grace's side. At the same time they looked at each other and smirked. They both looked up. The trophy case. It was perfect.

"I'll find string while you go get the ladder" Grace said and Julie nodded before dashing off to the janitors closet. The brunette went to work locating some string, or anything she could tie on the mistletoe. Kim rolled her eyes and stood up from her place between two boxes. She crossed her arms.

"Do we really need to put a mistletoe up?" She asked. Though it didn't show through the slight annoyance on her face, she was secretly hoping her dear friend would say no.

"Of course; why not?" Grace said, having finally found some string and was currently tying it to the mistletoe. She smiled in satisfaction when it dangled at the right length from her hand.

Kim's eyebrows scrunched up as she lifted her shoulders slightly. "I don't know, maybe because it's super cliché?" She said, emphasizing the last two words. Grace crossed her arms and walked over to her, a smirk slowly finding it's way on her face.

"Since when have you ever complained about something being_ cliché_? You're just afraid that tomorrow when school starts, you'll end up under this mistletoe with a certain boy," Grace said and put a finger to her chin as she struck a thinking pose. ",now what was his name again? Yack? No.. Lack? No.. Tack? No.."

Kim, who was bright red at the thought of kissing Jack, rolled her eyes again. "Grace-"

"Ah-ha!" The brunette snapped her fingers with a grin and pointed her index finger at Kim, "Jack, that's his name!"

Kim gave her an annoyed 'really?' look. Grace rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed both the blonde's shoulders.

"Oh, come on Kim! This is you're chance, don't you see it?" She asked excitedly, shaking Kim's shoulders a little as she spoke. She let them go to run over to the openings of one of the hallways.

"Tomorrow, you'll walk out from class, whistling and not paying attention," Grace pretended to be Kim and started walking nonchalantly toward the center of the room, looking all around, whistling to some tune. Though because she couldn't whistle very well, only bits and pieces came out the right sound. The rest was just her blowing air. She broke character momentarily to point over at the staircase, "and then from across the way, Jack's coming down the stairs"

She quickly ran over to the stairs and pretended to be Jack. She cleared her throat and walked down the stairs, like she thought a guy would(which made Kim snicker) "and then BAM! You guys run into each other" Grace stopped her acting, and used her hands to demonstrate the 'run in' by clapping her hands together. Then she pretended to be Jack again.

Her eyes widened and she put a hand out to the invisible Kim. "I'm sorry Kim, I didn't see you there!" She pulled the invisible Kim up and looked really worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Kim's eyes widened slightly and she watched as Julie walked over and stood in front of Grace, pretending to dust herself off. Unbelievably, Grace never broke character during the whole thing. The real Kim continued to watch in amusement as they went on.

"Oh hey, what's that?" Grace pointed up above her and Julie where the mistletoe was going to go. Julie's eyes widened. She looked back down at the fake Jack and then looked away with a blush.

"It's a mistletoe" She replied quietly. The real Kim nearly laughed when she heard Julie, as fake Kim, mutter, "I'm going to kill Julie and Grace later"

Grace looked at Julie. "It's funny how people think that whichever two people stop under a mistletoe, they _have_ to kiss or it'll bring bad luck" She said, trying to lighten the awkward atmosphere that hadn't really descended on them, but she was just pretending there was one.

"Yeah" Julie agreed with a nod of her head, still looking away.

"You don't believe in that, do you?" Grace asked, hope for a yes streaking through her voice. Julie finally looked at Grace. Kim's eyebrows shot up.

"Do you?" She asked in response. Grace took a step closer to her, like the fake Jack just got a surge of confidence.

She shrugged, "Depends. If I say yes, will you bring me good luck?" She asked, smirking cockily. Julie took a step closer, the fake Kim getting some confidence too. She smirked back.

"Say yes, and we'll see" She said and they started leaning in. Clapping echoed through the empty school, and Grace and Julie stopped to look over at Kim.

She stopped a good five seconds after she got their attention. "Bravo," She said and shook her head with a grin, "you both put on a phenomenal show together. You just left some parts out however"

Kim walked towards them as she continued, "I mean, where are my seven dwarfs? My evil step-mother and step-sisters? And how could you forget the part where me and Jack ride off into the sunset together on a flying unicorn?" At this point, Julie had already walked off to where she left the ladder with a roll of her eyes and Kim was pretty much only talking to Grace. The brunette's arms fell limp and she just glared at her best friend.

"The sarcasm isn't needed, thank you very much" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kim mimicked the action along with slightly raising one of her eyebrows.

"Grace, you do realize that that will never happen in a bazillion years, right?" She asked. Honestly, the 'performance' was so cheesy, she just wanted to laugh at the entire thing. "Besides, me and Jack are best friends, we don't-" Suddenly, Grace started to smirk, making Kim pause in mid-sentence and look at her oddly.

"Don't fight it, Kim," She sang, "kick will prevail"

Kim was about to ask what 'kick' was when Julie came out of nowhere. She smiled at the two girls.

"Hey, I got the ladder all ready" She stated, jabbing a thumb back behind her. Grace grinned and shot up the ladder in a flash. She took the end of the string that wasn't tied around the mistletoe and tied a small loop with it.

She held out her hand. "Nail" Julie handed her a small nail. "Hammer" Julie handed her a hammer. A couple of moments later, Grace made her way down the ladder and they all took a step back to inspect their 'masterpiece'.

The first platform of the stairs had a 4 foot-tall, fake snowman in the corner, decked out in a lit up santa hat and a shiny red and white scarf, and the railings had red and green garland wrapped around them along with Christmas lights. Cut out snowflakes were taped all over the walls, and students decorated their own lockers, which meant some were more spiced up than others. Along the top of the lockers was silver, with green specks, garland and down the sides were gold and silver stars.

Dangling from the ceiling were real candy canes, all a different height so that once kids started coming in tomorrow, they could grab a candy cane if they wanted one. Over by the doors was a big Christmas tree that was elaborately decorated and topped with a big star that lit up. Various boxes wrapped to look like presents were under it. On all the classroom doors were green wreathes, each having their own original flare to them that the teachers added.

They would have done a better job at decorating, but the principal only gave them a budget of $50 dollars, and the santa they wanted to hire would alone cost more than that so they compromised on a lot of stuff. But Grace and Julie were more excited about their mistletoe hanging from the center of the ceiling than the other decor.

"Not bad, girls" Kim grinned, glancing over at the other two. She proceeded to gather her stuff, and check her phone. 10:48 p.m. Her eyes slightly widened at how late it was. _Ah crap. I didn't text mom, did I?_ "I've gotta go, my mom's gonna have a heart attack if I'm not home by eleven" She told Julie and Grace, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. They quickly said their goodbyes and soon, it was just Grace and Julie.

The latter looked over at the other brunette and rose her eyebrows. "What are you planning?" She asked suspiciously, seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes. Grace glanced at Julie and giggled.

"Nothin'" She said innocently before grabbing her backpack that was on the floor next to her. "I'll see ya tomorrow Julie!"

"She's definitely planning something" Julie mumbled before following the other two girls out the door.

* * *

The bell rung, it's piercing sound echoing in the halls before kids started flooding out of their classrooms. Kim skillfully maneuvered her way through students to get to her locker. Jack showed up at his, which was right next to hers, a couple moments later. He glanced at her.

"You, Julie, and Grace decorated the school for Christmas, right?" He asked, getting her attention. Well, she had already been paying attention to him, but once he started to speak, she actually turned and faced him. She nodded in response. He smiled. "You guys did a good job"

She returned the smile. "Thanks," She shut her locker and looked around, "Mr. Boiler only gave us fifty bucks for decorations so we had to improvise on some stuff"

Jack pointed up to the dangling mistletoe, "Let me guess, it was Grace's idea, right?"

"Yup" She said with a heavy sigh, popping the 'p'. He chuckled and looked under it. There were a group of three girls pushing one girl, who was blushing like mad, over to it and across from her was a boy in the same predicament as her, also blushing. They ended up running past each other in opposite directions. Then two more teens stopped under the mistletoe, and had Jack been drinking something, he probably would've done a spit-take. He nudged Kim and when she turned to give him a puzzled look, he pointed over at the two teens. Kim followed his finger and gasped.

Grace and Jerry were under the mistletoe, arguing about something. "Do you think they know?" Kim asked curiously. Grace had put it up herself so it wasn't like she didn't know it was there, and plus, it wasn't like she would stop on purpose with Jerry. Though everyone else knows their head over heels for each other, they are still in denial. And Jerry's, well, Jerry. Jack shook his head in response and grinned, motioning for Kim to follow him as he made his way over to them.

"Are you even listening to me?" Grace exclaimed exasperatedly, glaring at Jerry. The Latino boy looked away from a passing girl and looked back over at Grace in confusion.

"Wait.. that whole time, you were talking to me?" He asked, bewildered as he pointed to himself.

She threw her hands up in the air, "No, I was talking to someone else who goes by the name of Jerry Martinez!" She said sarcastically, "Yes, I was talking to you!"

Jerry put his hands up as he tried to get a grip of the situation. "Okay, wait, I'm confused. Who were you talking to? Me or this other Jerry?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Grace was beyond murderous as she closed in on him slowly, hands in this strangling position. Kim's eyes widened and she stepped in before her best girlfriend could do any harm. She put two fingers in her mouth and blew, letting out a piercing loud sound. That got everyone's attention.

Kim smirked when Grace's eyes fell upon her. "Hey Gracie, forgetting something?" She asked and pointed up to the mistletoe. The brunette's eyes widened into saucers and she looked at Jerry. He looked up at the mistletoe too, but didn't quite seem to catch on. He gave the blonde a slightly annoyed look as he tried to pop his ear, attempting to get rid of the ringing that wouldn't stop.

"Kim, not so loud next time chica" He said and glanced over at Grace, wondering why she hadn't started yelling at him again. She was frozen, and in her eyes swirled a mixture of panic and fear. There was something else too, but Jerry had no clue what it was. He gave her a concerned look. "Yo Grace, you okay?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no way!" She stuttered out, taking a step back from him, a blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks. A crowd of kids had now gathered in a circle around the two so she couldn't really escape, but even if she tried to, Kim and Jack were going to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. Jerry looked at Grace, her behavior causing him to worry even more, and once again he asked, "Grace, are you okay?"

Kim came up behind Grace and put her hands on the brunette's shoulders, keeping her from backing away any further. She grinned at Jerry. "Don't worry, Jerry, she's just in denial"

"Let. Me. Go" Grace said each word slowly and threateningly, but Kim simply chuckled. She pushed Grace back toward Jerry.

"Now, who's afraid of being kissed under the mistletoe?" Kim said and winked at Grace before taking her place back by Jack. Jerry looked around in confusion, not the first time, but realization finally dawned on him. He looked between the mistletoe and Grace about five times before he said anything, breaking the tense silence that had formed.

"Oh" He simply said, his mouth forming an 'O'. Grace wasn't looking at him, finding the ground a lot more interesting than she ever has. Her cheeks were literally on fire, and she swore her ears were starting to turn red as well.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss-" Jack started chanting, joined by Kim after a couple of seconds. The crowd of teens caught on as well soon after. They all chanted in synch, "-Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss"

"Look, Grace, I know y-mmff" Jerry was going to let her back out, but out of nowhere, Grace grabbed the tie that he was wearing and pulled him down so their lips met in a rough, and awkward, kiss. Jerry couldn't even explain the feeling he got when her soft lips made contact with his, and he didn't have time to decipher it because she pulled away but a second later. She briskly walked away, nearly shoving past some of the kids who didn't get out of her way fast enough, but he caught something just before she turned away from him. The smallest of smiles on her face.

Jack walked over and patted Jerry on the shoulder. "Dude, you might want to close you're mouth before a fly thinks it's a new home"

Jerry promptly closed his mouth.

* * *

Kim breathed in the cold Seaford air and let it out with a content sigh. School had ended long ago, and the blonde just felt like lying under this tree to stare up at the sky. It seemed especially dazzling to her tonight. Millions of stars dotted the sky, some in clusters, some out on their own, shining as brightly as they could to light up the darkness that surrounded them. It was so pretty, but yet at the same time, it made her want to drift off to sleep hearing the soft rustling of the bushes and the soothing whistle of the breeze.

"Kim" She nearly screamed in surprise when she heard another voice talk. She was about to swing her leg and trip the person, but when she looked up at their face, she sighed in relief. Jack. He smiled amusedly as he laid down next to her. "Did I startle you?"

Kim laughed quietly. "Yeah, just a little. I was about to knock you out before I saw you're face" She answered, smirking a little at the end.

"Good to know my face saved my life" Kim only smiled as she looked back up at the sky. After a minute passed, she went to work on trying to find the big and little dipper; unaware of the pair of eyes on her. She gave up not long into her search though, finding the urge to close her eyes harder to resist now than before. So, she stopped resisting and let her eyelids fall.

A gentle breeze blew through, playing with her bangs and making her shiver with a change of temperature. The corners of her mouth stretched into a small smile, one of complete serenity and contentment, and being so lost in her mind, she almost forgot Jack was laying next to her. _Almost_.

"Beautiful" It was so soft, it nearly wasn't heard in the comfortable silence, but Kim caught it. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Jack who was gazing at her with such an emotion in his eyes, but she couldn't see what. Her cheeks lit on fire under his eyes. They hadn't realized they were moving closer to each other until their noses lightly touched. A bird cooed, sounding extremely close to them, and Jack glanced up. He started grinning. Confusion rippled through Kim's brown eyes, and not moving away even a centimeter, she glanced up too.

Right above them both was a mistletoe. It hung down from one of the smaller branches with a silk red ribbon. Kim rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. She looked back down at Jack just as he was doing the same. "What are the odds that Grace put that there when we had our eyes closed?" She asked him. Before you could say anything, somebody came running up the hill and nearly tripped over the two. Speak of the devil.

Kim and Jack moved away and Grace examined them before smirking and crossing her arms. "I told you! Kick will prevail" She said happily and smugly. When Kim slowly got up, glaring the brunette down, Grace paled slightly.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? I'm sorry, darlin'" She said, using a horrible Southern accent at the end, as if that would help calm the blonde down. Kim smiled, a bit too sweetly for Grace's liking.

"Gracie, darlin', if I were you; I'd start runnin'" Kim said calmly in a thick Southern accent. Grace's eyes widened and she took off down the hill, a furious blonde hot on her tail. Jack watched them until they disappeared, and he shook his head with a smirk. He looked up at the mistletoe and untied it before sticking it in his coat pocket. He was keeping that for next year.

* * *

**Geez, it's, what, an hour and a half late? Darn, I was hoping to get it up in 2012, but oh well. Even though it kinda is late, I hope you guys enjoyed it , I know it's my best work, but hey :)**

**You+Review= INSPIRATION for me! :D**

**Well? What are you waiting for?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
